


Temptation.

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: For the second day in a row, this is also not a Fix Me update! Quick explanation for that:I've only slept about 12 hours this week and it finally caught up to me today. Basically, I got home and fell asleep the second I got to my room. Didn't even manage to get my shoes off beforehand.I'm pretty sure what I'm working on is going to be the last chapter, so I WOULD have rushed to finish it by tonight, but I'll never forgive myself if it were to come out rushed and bleh. Therefore! I'm posting this instead.This is based on legitimate scripture, the beginning of Luke 4. Jesus goes into the wild and fasts, the devil tries to tempt him, the whole shebang. Ignoring the fact that I'm writing gay fanfiction based on a chapter of the bible, it's pretty rad!I hope you guys enjoy it! Inspo song is HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by Fall Out Boy(https://youtu.be/jG1JY0rt2Os)





	Temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day in a row, this is also not a Fix Me update! Quick explanation for that: 
> 
> I've only slept about 12 hours this week and it finally caught up to me today. Basically, I got home and fell asleep the second I got to my room. Didn't even manage to get my shoes off beforehand. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure what I'm working on is going to be the last chapter, so I WOULD have rushed to finish it by tonight, but I'll never forgive myself if it were to come out rushed and bleh. Therefore! I'm posting this instead.
> 
> This is based on legitimate scripture, the beginning of Luke 4. Jesus goes into the wild and fasts, the devil tries to tempt him, the whole shebang. Ignoring the fact that I'm writing gay fanfiction based on a chapter of the bible, it's pretty rad!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Inspo song is HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by Fall Out Boy
> 
> (https://youtu.be/jG1JY0rt2Os)

The devil came to me in a dream last night.

 

 They say he has horns and a tail, leathery black wings, but you and I know that’s untrue. He comes to you as everything you’ve ever wanted, everything you love. 

 

 You came to me in a dream last night. 

 

 Satan himself sauntered up to me, wearing your body. I burned your vessel, entirely for this reason. I made sure that none would ever inhabit your lifeless body, yet here he was. 

 

“I could bring him back for you,” You, he said. “All you have to do is say yes.”

 

 Your voice sounded different, foreign. The words rolled off of your tongue in an entirely different way, your facial expressions warped and wrong. 

 

 “He died so I could say no. I wouldn’t do it even if you killed me.”

 

 Those deep amber eyes I love so much burned with fire and brimstone, the polar opposite of the usual light and love in them. 

 

“My brother died because he was a fool. A stubborn, deluded fool.”

 

 You were never a fool. Stubborn, you were more than just that. Stubborn and unpredictable, that’s what you are. 

 

 “He died because he wanted us to live. Because he chose  _ us.” _

 

“Oh, Sammy,” He came to me and cupped my cheek with your hand. I flinched, you were cold, so cold. Your warmth was gone, his ice replacing it. “He didn’t choose humanity. He chose you. You’re the reason he died.”

 

 I knew that, I still do. Maybe if I hadn’t started it all, maybe if I would have walked away from the bright-eyed janitor, you’d still be here. Maybe you would have died anyway, whether it would have been in the same way or in a different situation. I know you thought it was worth it, and I know that I’ll never forget it. It was just as worth it to me as it was to you.

 

 “I’m not the one who killed him. His blood is on  _ your  _ hands, Lucifer.”

 

  I went up to you, and Gabriel? I had to kill you. I had to materialize your blade, thrust it into your chest and watch the life drain from your eyes. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that.

  
  


“Say yes to me, Sammy. I can bring him back for you.”

 

 Never did I think I’d be relieved to see him back in his own decaying vessel. I couldn’t stand to see him using you, couldn’t stand to see you so different. 

 

 “Liar. You can barely keep your own vessel going.” 

 

 It was the truth, I knew it, he knew it. Seeing the smirk leave his face was so satisfying, angel. 

 

“You’ll say yes to me one day. There’s going to be a time where you can’t keep running.”

 

 “For now, I can still run.”

 

 I used that trick I learned from you, the one to escape my nightmares. I focused and snapped my fingers, waking up on a motel bed.

 

 Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a single golden feather. You promised me that you’d keep me safe while I slept, and even with you dead, you still do. 

 

 I tucked myself back under the covers and clutched the feather for dear life before I allowed sleep to take me once more.

 The devil came to me in a dream last night. You, my guardian angel, you saved me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write. I don't know why or how to describe it, all I can say is that it was interesting. Maybe because it popped into my head right after my dad read a chapter of the bible out loud? Maybe because I'm tired? Maybe my brain's just fucking with me, who knows!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
